Echoes of the Past
by Kazuhiko-Kazuma
Summary: This is a story derived from an online Pokemon RPG known as 'The Network'. It involves a trio of Original Characters. Two of these are my own creations.
1. A Green Haired Memory

The moonlight dances across a lake outside of a small house on the outskirts of Viridian City. A lone male stands near the water, his eyes gazing into the depths of the liquid. His hands rest in the pockets of a lab coat. A small logo reading 'Viridian Forest Research Team' sits on the breast pocket of the garment. Long green hair spills forth from his head and the glasses that rest on his nose shine eerily in the pale light. A sigh escapes from him and he narrows his eyes a touch.

"There you are," says a soft, feminine voice from behind him. Turning, the man, Kazuhiko, smiles softly.

"Ah, good evening, Hatoko," he says gently, "I didn't expect to see you tonight. What brings you to my humble abode at this hour? All of the sane people are asleep by now."

"I guess you can call me insane then," replies the woman now standing before him. Her stunningly purple eyes blink at Kazuhiko and she smiles warmly. Light green, shoulder length hair frames her beautiful features and she slips her hands into the pockets of a lab coat that matches Kazuhiko's stitch by stitch. While he wears a light blue shirt and khaki pants under it, though, she wears a dark blue shirt and black skirt that cuts off around mid-thigh.

"Wouldn't be the first time," says Kazuhiko while beckoning her closer. He turns back to the water then and waits. After a moment of what seems like hesitation, Hatoko joins Kazuhiko by the lake.

"You still haven't answered my question, you know," presses Kazuhiko. Hatoko is quiet at first, but she soon gives him a reply.

"I know. I guess… I need to talk to you, Kazu-san," she says with her eyes now glued to the dark water. Kazuhiko tilts his head a touch. He hasn't seen her look so serious in quite sometime. Something about the look unsettles him, though, and he nearly shivers.

"Well, alright," he says, "Go right on ahead. I'm listening."

"You make it sound like… It's so easy, Kazu-san," she says very calmly.

"Well, I can't say that I know what it is you're going to tell me, Hatoko-chan," says Kazuhiko with a touch of affection in his voice, "But you know I'll be here for you, whatever it is you're going to tell me."

Hatoko laughs softly. "Really now?" she murmers, "I somehow doubt it, Kazu-san, but then… I can't blame you, can I? No… Wait. Please. Don't look at me the way that I know you will – so confused… So curious… I can't bear it tonight." Hatoko's eyes almost seem to water as she closes them. She then takes a sharp breath of air to try and calm herself.

"…Hatoko-chan, what's going on? Talk to me. Please," says Kazuhiko with a mixture of seriousness and concern. Hatoko hesitates and finally turns away from Kazuhiko. She folds her arms across her chest.

"Kazu-san… You know that I care about you… Right? We've talked about so much. Speculated on so many things for our future. You… Also know that you're not the only one I care about. I don't know how we've all co-existed without any jealous fits of rage, but…" Hatoko speaks, but then hesitates again. It's almost as if she's too afraid to go on.

Kazuhiko reaches out his hand to touch her shoulder. Her reaction is not unlike being touched by scalding hot water.

"Please, Kazu-san, please.. Don't… Don't touch me, please. You won't want to when you know. You… Oh, Kazuhiko. He… I… A few weeks back – I can't remember exactly how long ago, but… David stayed with me one night because I was lonely. You were busy with one of the expeditions in the forest and… Well… We… We…" Hatoko talks, but has to choke back a sob in the process, "…We had sex, Kazuhiko… I… I didn't know what to think after that, but… Now I've been tested and… And I'm pregnant, Kazuhiko..." When she trails off, she waits. After nearly a minute of silence, she shivers.

Kazuhiko just stands there. Completely flabbergasted, he finds himself unable to speak. Deep down inside of him, though, he knows he can't really be angry. They're not a couple. He loves her… But he's not entirely certain how she feels about him. Now, he fears, he may never know – unless he acts now.

"I… I see," Kazuhiko says, "Well, I mean, we can work through this… I—"

"No, Kazuhiko, no! Don't you see?" says Hatoko sharply while whirling around to face him, "We just can't work through this… I'm going to marry him, Kazuhiko. He… He's the father of my child and.. I can't have the baby fatherless.. I have no right to take it from him already. I… I'm sorry, Kazuhiko. I'm sorry."

Her voice dissolving into uncontrollable sobs, Hatoko runs past Kazuhiko and into the darkness illuminated by the moon…


	2. Morning Sunlight

Bright sunshine pours into a relatively bare room. Only a dresser, a bed and a small table actually sit in the room. Upon this bed, though, sleeps Kazuhiko. He awakens with a start, though, and looks around. His wide eyes squint against the brightness of the morning sun and he groans softly. He rubs his eyes sleepily, and then takes another look around.

"That same dream," he mutters while flopping back on the bed, "…Why do I keep dreaming about her lately? Especially about that night.." He lays there a few minutes longer before finally forcing himself off of the bed and onto his feet. Walking into the bathroom, he takes care of his appearance and takes a quick shower. While allowing the warm water to run over his form, Kazuhiko sighs and leans back against the shower wall.

"Well, at least Lenore knows now," he says softly, "She knows the essentials of the story, anyway. I guess she was bound to find out sooner or later, though, the way that I celebrate the anniversary of Hatoko disappearing from my life." He lifts a hand into the air and crooks his fingers like he's holding a wine glass. "A toast, to the most miserable night of my life!" he exclaims and then shakes his head, "…Now that I've told her, perhaps I'll find something better to do that day than get drunk every year. It's not like it helps."

Emerging from the shower, Kazuhiko snatches a nearby towel and carefully dries himself off. As he does so, he begins to ponder. For some reason, he feels anxious. He has ever since he started having the recurring dream about Hatoko.

"I wish I could shake this odd feeling," he says, "It's not like I believe in omens anyway. Besides, even if this dream is trying to tell me something, I can't make heads or tails of the message."

Getting dressed, Kazuhiko briefly considers breakfast. He declines, though, when he remembers how strange he's feeling. For some reason, food just doesn't seem appealing at the moment. Walking through the house, he heads for the front door with the full intention of leaving for work. When he opens the door, though, his heart nearly freezes completely.

"Hello… Kazu-san," says a soft, feminine voice.


	3. The Past Returns

Kazuhiko stands there in disbelief.

Hatoko stands there in silence.

Neither of them dares to blink.

Finally, though, Kazuhiko clears his throat and manages to say, "H-Hatoko… What are you doing here?"

"Was it not alright for me to come?" she asks quietly.

"No, no – it's perfectly fine, I just.. Well. I never expected to see you again, Hatoko," admits Kazuhiko, "But, ah.. Won't you come in?" Kazuhiko steps aside. Hatoko nods a little and walks into the house.

"So… This is where you live now, Kazu-san?" asks the girl while looking around the living room. Kazuhiko doesn't answer at first. He observes Hatoko thoughtfully and even takes a mental note that both of them are wearing the exact same outfits that they were wearing the night that has been haunting his dreams lately.

"Ah, yes – yes it is," says Kazuhiko with a nod, "I don't spend a lot of time here, but I try to come back and live in it occasionally."

"I see," she says with a nod. She continues to walk around and look.

"So, Hatoko," starts Kazuhiko in an attempt to break the awkward silence, "Why did you come all the way to Hoenn? I—" His sentence never quite completes itself verbally. Taken by surprise as Hatoko suddenly hugs onto him, Kazuhiko finds himself completely unable to speak.

"Kazu…Kazu- san… I'm so sorry! I've been looking all over for you! I searched all over Kanto, Johto… Now Hoenn, too!" she says in a desperate rush, "I.. I.. I needed to find you.. I had to talk to you.. I.." Unsure of what to do, Kazuhiko carefully brings a hand up and strokes the girl's hair. He does hug her back too, but it's not a particularly tight hug. It's meant as more of a comforting gesture than anything.

"I don't understand, Hatoko," admits Kazuhiko, "Didn't your husband object? Shouldn't you have been looking after your baby? I figured you had settled down in Kanto and…"

"No!" she exclaims, "That never happened! I… I wasn't pregnant! The test was.. The test was wrong.. I never married David.. When he learned about the false test results, he left me. He was desperate to be free and not be a father that… Oh, Kazuhiko, I haven't seen him since! And then I heard that you left, but I didn't know where you went and… And…" Unable to speak anymore, she just cries into Kazuhiko's shirt. All of the loneliness and desperation that she's felt crashes down in a flood of warm, salty tears.

Kazuhiko looks down at her with pity in his eyes. He's not sure what to do, but there's a thick layer of surprise lingering in his gaze. Uncertainty lingers there as well.

"Come on, Hatoko," says Kazuhiko softly, "Let's go for a ride. I have some work to do, but we can still talk." Hatoko looks up at Kazuhiko, sniffles and smiles weakly.

"S-Sure… Kazu-san. Anything you want."

Kazuhiko leads Hatoko outside then and pulls a pokeball from his lab coat. Tossing it down, he releases a massive Salamence from its depths.

"I really should show you off more," chuckles Kazuhiko while helping Hatoko onto the pokemon's back. After they're settled, the Salamence leaps up and carries them off into the sky.


	4. Dr Lenore Stone, MD

The moon shines brightly against the backdrop of the Hoenn branch of the Pokemon League. Most of the employees have gone home, but the occasional window still burns with artificial light. One of these offices occasionally sends forth echoes of laughter and talking.

A different office, though, remains silent. The lights are on, of course, but the occupant seems entirely too busy with her work to bother with speaking or laughing. Reading glasses slid into place on her nose, Dr. Lenore Stone scribbles on the 234th form in her now dwindling stack of medical paperwork.

"This'll teach me to get behind," she sighs, "I shouldn't have let this foolish relationship stuff get in the way of what's really important." Dotting a final 'I' and crossing the last 'T' on the sheet before her, Lenore actually lays down her pen and rolls her chair back a touch. She then leans back in a stretch and yawns softly.

"Unfortunately, I think I'm going to fall asleep if I keep this up," she murmurs and turns to look out her office window thoughtfully. Placing her fingers near her chin, she tilts her head and blinks at the night sky.

"Maybe I should take a break," she says out loud to no one in particular, "Or at least find someone to talk to for a bit. Perhaps I'll make some tea, too, and then get right back to this. Yes. That's just what I'll do." Though she didn't like to admit that even she has her limits, Lenore has been told multiple times, by multiple people, not to stay up all night doing paperwork. Granted, she seldom listened to most of these people, but one particular pair stands out from the rest.

Dr. Joy…

…And Dr. Kazuhiko Kazuma.

She liked admitting that she respected Kazuhiko's opinion even less than she liked admitting her own weakness, but she knows he's right. Dr. Joy said the same thing, after all.

"_All of that stress and lack of sleep is going to give you a nervous breakdown!" _cries the voice in Lenore's memory.

Shaking the voices from her mind, Lenore rises to her feet and heads out of the door that leads into and out of her office. As she walks, she realizes that she doesn't really know where she's going. Pausing only briefly, the memory of Kazuhiko brings a soft smile to her face. Yes. Her childhood friend will surely bring a smile or two to her face. He always manages to make her laugh even in the bleakest of times. Her course now set, she strides purposefully toward her old office which now acts as Kazuhiko's new office. Once she gets there, she lifts a hand to knock at the door, but she stops a few inches short when she hears voices.

A male voice, which clearly belongs to Kazuhiko…

…And a female voice that Lenore has never heard before.

Lowering her hand, she notices that the door is slightly ajar and, against her better judgment, she leans over to peer into the room.


	5. Eavesdropping

"I should've known that was you!" laughs Hatoko from her seat in front of Kazuhiko's desk.

"Yes, I suppose," replies Kazuhiko, still breathless from his last bout of laughter, "I certainly was a fan for practical jokes at the university."

"You mean in the sense that you used to laugh when other people did it. You were never so bold as to try it yourself," points out Hatoko with a grin and a wave of her finger, "This time, though – it had your name written all over it. I mean, who else would go to all of the trouble to buy a soda, drain the can, clean the inside of the can and re-fill it with just the right amount of chemicals to turn someone's tongue black?"

"Someone really bored, perhaps?" says Kazuhiko with a smirk.

"Yeah. Someone like you," winks Hatoko who then leans back in her chair and sighs softly, "I've… Really missed this, Kazu-san."

"So have I, Hatoko," replies Kazuhiko with a nod, "We haven't been able to talk like this for quite sometime." The pair sat quietly for a few minutes. Outside of the room, Lenore squints in an attempt to get a better look at who Kazuhiko's talking to. She knows who it is now, though. She heard the name. Placing her hand on the doorframe to steady her, Lenore considers leaving. She knows, deep down inside, that she could, and probably should, but something weighs her down. Her feet refuse to move. Her eyes cannot tear away from the sight. All she can do is watch and wonder as the scene unfolds before her.

"Kazu-san… Do you have a girlfriend?" asks Hatoko at last, her eyes nervously darting to the floor as a red flush seeps into her cheeks.

"Er, do I what?" asks Kazuhiko, taken by surprise at this sudden turn in the conversation.

"Do you… Have a girlfriend?" Hatoko repeats, her voice shaking ever so slightly. Kazuhiko sits in a thoughtful silence after that question rolls through his mind like a tidal wave. Why was she asking him this? As the fog builds in his mind, a warm light pierces the haze. He thinks of Lenore and closes his eyes.

She isn't his girlfriend, though. He isn't even remotely sure of her feelings. He knows how he feels about her, but they aren't a couple. In fact, Lenore has exited a relationship only a week ago. Sensing Hatoko's discomfort at this silence, Kazuhiko clears his throat and speaks up.

"Well, to tell the truth, no, Hatoko," replies Kazuhiko, "I'm not in a relationship right now." Outside, Lenore can feel blood rushing into her cheeks. She tries to deny it to herself, though, and ignore it, but some little part of her makes a note of it. Her chest tightens as she stands there, and though she knows that his words are true, she can't help feeling a strong, irritating sense of jealousy sweep through her entire body and mind. Foolishly, she continues to watch, knowing full well that it would hurt a lot less to just leave.

"I see," says Hatoko while standing up, gathering all of her courage to do so, "And why is that? I figured that a handsome, sweet man like you would have been snatched up in no time after…" She hesitates. "My mistake," she says after a moment of hesitation. Walking around the desk, Hatoko leans over Kazuhiko and smiles softly at him.

"H-Hatoko," says Kazuhiko while leaning back in his seat a touch, "What… What are you getting at, hm?"

"That should be fairly obvious, Kazu-san," says Hatoko while lifting a hand to gently trace his face. He shivers in spite of himself. "I came all this way to find you," she continues, "And… If you'll have me, I'd like to go on with the plans we talked about. When I found out I wasn't pregnant, my first thought was that I wanted to be with you – especially after David turned out to be so non-committal." She sighs softly, "But, please, don't consider yourself a rebound. I was in love with you too, I just… I thought that's what I had to do." She bows her head a bit.

"Hatoko, it's alright," says Kazuhiko with a soft smile, "I'm not angry with you or anything. I never was. Hurt, yes… But never angry. Please. Don't frown. I never liked it when you frowned." Kazuhiko lifts her face carefully by the chin and she smiles weakly at him.

"Oh, Kazu-san," she whispers while tears start to form in the corners of her eyes, "I.. I.." Unable to finish speaking, Hatoko throws herself onto Kazuhiko in a tight hug full of sobbing. Kazuhiko, unsure of what to do exactly, just lifts a hand and gently begins to stroke her back. "Shh," he whispers, "It's alright. No need for tears now, Hatoko." Deep down inside, he can feel his heart straining in his chest. He feels the undeniable conflict.

He loves Lenore Stone.

…But does he still love Hatoko Mizuki?


	6. The Coming Conflict

Lenore slumps slightly against the door frame as she watches and listens. This girl is practically throwing herself at Kazuhiko's feet. She knows it. She can see it with her own two eyes. Balling her hand into a fist against the wood, Lenore closes her eyes and sighs softly. Perhaps she should just leave the two love birds be. _"After all,"_ she muses inside her head, _"There's no room for uncertainty in this equation."_ Lenore knows how unstable her feelings are right now. She also knows how unsure she is of virtually every romantic bone in her body.

Why would, or perhaps even should, Kazuhiko wait for such muddled feelings when someone he once loved has returned and is bound to beg for him to return to her?

For a brief moment, Lenore contemplates laughing bitterly, but she knows that would give away her presence. Choosing silence, she reopens her eyes just in time to see Hatoko dry her eyes and look up at Kazuhiko.

"Kazu-san," she says, "…Let's try this again. You and I… Just the two of us. I… I could move into your house with you. I'm not tied down by anything now." Kazuhiko blinks. He heard the words, but they fail to register in the depths of his brain. Finally, though, the words sink in. Anxiety begins to rise in Kazuhiko's chest and throat.

"Well," he begins, but isn't sure how to finish his thought, "I… I don't know, I…"

"I won't leave you again, Kazu-san," says Hatoko with pleading eyes, "I promise… I'll be good to you. I'll do anything I can to help out, I… I could even be your secretary – or a nurse!" Kazuhiko is quiet at first, his ability to speak and think utterly overwhelmed. His mind begins to reel, his vision blurring slightly as he tries to comprehend this. The girl he thought he had lost so long ago is here, right now, begging for him to be with her. Time passes, and in the midst of the chaos, something clicks within Kazuhiko. He smiles warmly at Hatoko and gently brushes her cheek with his hand.

"Hatoko-san," he says softly, "Let me… Think about it, alright? I'll talk with you tomorrow. I have some paperwork that I need to get done before I sleep tonight, so… Listen. If you need somewhere to sleep tonight, go to the security checkpoint down the hall and have them escort you to the doctor's suite. None of us ever use it, so you shouldn't be bothered."

Hatoko seems disheartened at first, but she soon smiles and nods. "Sure, Kazu-san," she says while rising and leaning over to kiss his cheek, "I'll do just that, and then I'll see you again tomorrow." She then winks and says, "I'll dream about you tonight. Sleep well. Try not to work too hard." Gathering up her bag, she wipes her eyes and turns, heading for the door.

For a moment, Lenore is still caught up in the moment. She heard every word. She saw every action. What was Kazuhiko going to do or say next? Then, before she has even realized it, the conversation ends. Blinking numbly, Lenore barely registers that Hatoko is almost to the door. Panic rushes into her body and jolts her brain. Knowing, though, that she has no time to run or hide, she decides to present herself with as much dignity as possible.

She will not be made a fool of, after all.

Straightening up, she waits for the inevitable moment.

When the door opens, Hatoko stands there, blinking. She stares at Lenore. Lenore stares right back. For a few seconds, silence stands like stale air between them. Then, after the awkward pause, Hatoko turns to look back into the room.

"Kazu-san, do you normally have girls waiting outside your door for you?"


	7. Silent Heart Break

Kazuhiko blinks when he hears Hatoko speak. Girls outside of his room? Confused at first, one particular possibility begins to dawn on the man. Lenore? Rising to his feet, Kazuhiko rushes over to the pair and his eyes widen a little. Standing before both of them is the woman that has been the object of his affections for quite some time now. The girl he once loved stands beside him.

"Dr. Stone," says Kazuhiko softly.

"Dr. Kazuma," repeats Lenore somewhat stiffly.

"You know her, then?" asks Hatoko with a suspicious tone to her voice. Kazuhiko glances over at the woman and nods. Lenore simply keeps her arms at her side. Her gaze lies somewhat between the pair.

"She's a colleague of mine," says Kazuhiko calmly, "I believe she has some paperwork that she needs to go over with me, Hatoko, so if you'll excuse us – we'll talk tomorrow like I said." Hatoko nods a little and gives Lenore one last glance before walking past her.

"Have a good night, Kazu-san!" she calls before disappearing down the hall. Kazuhio exhales softly once Hatoko leaves and then turns away from Lenore.

"Won't you come in, Lenore?" he says gently before entering the room himself. Lenore stands in absolute silence. One of her arms has moved up so that the hand can touch the sleeve of the opposing arm. It's clear that she feels awkward, but she does not speak of it. Instead, she simply follows Kazuhiko in and heads straight for the window.

"So," she says after a full minute of silence between them, "She… Came back. That was her, wasn't it?"

"Yes," says Kazuhiko from where he now sits on his desk, "That is her. She came to my house this morning."

"I see," replies Lenore while placing a hand on the window. She allows the cool feeling of the glass to seep into her skin. Staring out at the night sky, Lenore begins to contemplate what she's even doing here.

"I suppose I should be going then," she says finally.

"Why?" asks Kazuhiko with a touch of disappointment in his voice, "You don't have to go, Lenore. I'd like you to stay."

"Why?" echoes Lenore, "So you can sit here and compare me to her all evening? I don't want to be caught up in your mental struggle, Kazuhiko." She sighs softly before continuing, "I don't… Want this entire evening being spent on you trying to figure out just how much you still love this girl. Just… Just go on and have your fun with her tomorrow. Tell her you'd love to get together with her and… Be happy!"

Kazuhiko finds himself unable to reply to Lenore. He can only stare at her and then look away. Lenore, taking this as a sign of the inevitable, folds her arms across her chest and sighs once again.

"Dr. Kazuma," she says calmly, "There's nothing wrong with it, alright? Please. I want you to be happy. We've been together through our childhood and now… Please. Don't make this difficult for yourself. Don't worry about me either. My life is my work anyway. I don't have time to waste on romance and relationships." Turning to look at Kazuhiko, she smiles, but the sadness in her eyes cannot be denied.

"Lenore, I…" begins Kazuhiko, but he finds himself unable to continue.

"It's alright, Kazuhiko," insists Lenore, "Please. You're not going to be hurting me. I don't know how I feel about anyone anyway. Besides, I shouldn't be worrying about that right now. I have a lot of paperwork still sitting on my desk, so… I should get to work on that. Take care of yourself, Kazuhiko. After all…" Glancing back out the window, she smiles weakly at the skyline, turns and heads for the door. A hand reaches up to brush at her hair idly.

"Tomorrow, the sun will rise. We'll still have jobs to do and lives to live. Time doesn't stand still for anyone. Good luck, Dr. Kazuma. I hope everything works out for you."

Without another word, Lenore opens the door, steps out into the darkened hallway and closes the door behind her. Then, and only then, does a solitary tear escape from the corner of her eye as she looks up at the ceiling. The pain seeps deep into her being. Finding thought impractical, she quietly turns and heads back toward her office.


	8. The Veil of Darkness Falls

A strong gust of wind threatens to tear the clip from Lenore's hair as she stares out at the setting sun. She has one hand resting on the opposite arm and her lab coat billows slightly. Standing on the rooftop of the Hoenn branch of the Pokemon League in Evergrande City, Lenore takes a breath of cool air and allows it to sweep through her respiratory system.

How long has she been standing up here? Truth be told, she has lost count of the hours by now. Her appointments ended at roughly one o'clock today and she finished her paperwork the previous evening. Reading and signing documents proved to a wonderful distraction. So wonderful, in fact, that she only obtained roughly an hour of sleep on her desk before starting work.

Another rush of air sends a chill down her entire form. The setting sun spills orange and violet hues through the sky and across the landscape in a dazzling array of color.

"It'll be night soon," says Lenore softly to no one in particular, "I wonder… If he had a good day." Her eyes close as a variety of thoughts begins surfacing in her mind. "I wonder if she's in his arms right now. Maybe she's commenting on how warm he is… How strong his embrace feels," she says while a streak of red begins forming across the bridge of her nose. A mixture of embarrassment and jealousy washes through her at the thought. She knows exactly how warm and strong the man is, since she has been held by him before.

Yet, the thought of him holding someone else the same way both disgusts and infuriates her Lenore and she feels a strong wave of frustration settle into her brain.

"What good is love if all it does is hurt people and get in the way of what's really important?" questions Lenore to the sun as it begins to disappear over the horizon. Finding no answer in the silence of dusk, Lenore opens her eyes and simply watches the evening give way to night.

Completely swept up in her thoughts and frustrations, Lenore nearly fails to notice the hand that settles onto her shoulder. Whirling around in surprise, Lenore briefly finds herself caught completely off guard by the sight of the person in front of her.

"D-Dr. Kazuma," she says awkwardly.

"Hello, Lenore," he says softly, a smile on his lips. Observing the smile, Lenore frowns and turns away from him. "Come to mock me?" she murmurs with an unintentional streak of bitterness in her voice, "Come to tell me about your great and wonderful day with Hatoko?" Her eyes soften then and the truth of her actions hits her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Dr. Kazuma, I… I shouldn't speak this way. It's not as if she did anything wrong by coming back. After all, you two—"

Finding herself cut off by Kazuhiko's arms wrapping around her waist from behind, Lenore tries to turn, but finds it difficult to do so.

"D-Doctor Kazuma! What in the world are you—"

"I'm hugging you," says Kazuhiko softly, his breath warm and feathery against the flesh of her ear, "Is that alright?" At first, Lenore wants to melt into his embrace and insist that this is just fine and suits her perfectly well. Fortunately, her rational side surfaces and quickly tries to pry Lenore out of the situation.

"You shouldn't be doing this," Lenore says nervously, "She might come up here and see us. I don't want to ruin this for you… Besides, it… It isn't very nice to me, either. I… Oh, nevermind."

"Hatoko won't come up here," says Kazuhiko quite calmly.

Rolling her eyes, Lenore folds her arms despite the arms around her waist.

"And just what makes you so sure of that, Doctor Kazuma? This isn't the greatest hiding place in the world."

"Simple," replies Kazuhiko while placing a soft, tender kiss on the flesh of the woman's neck. This causes her to shiver and an involuntary gasp escapes from her throat. "I told her that I wasn't interested any longer," he admits.

"You… You what?" asks Lenore with surprise, "Kazuhiko Kazuma, I told you not to worry about me! You stupid fool – call her back!"

"No," replies Kazuhiko sternly, "I won't call her back."

"And why not?" asks Lenore with a strong hint of irritation in her voice, "To defy me? I know how much you hate listening to me, even though I'm telling you that it's alright to do what you want to do."

"Because I am doing what I want to do," says Kazuhiko softly, his head moving forward so that he can rub his cheek with her own, "I told her that I'm already in love with someone else. I told her that I'm madly in love with Dr. Lenore Stone, my colleague, and that's all there is to it. I apologized if I hurt her feelings, but she understood. It hurt her, I could tell, but… She understood."

The pair stands there in silence. Kazuhiko looks up a bit to look out over the dark water surrounding Evergrande City. Lenore tries to digest everything that has just happened in a matter of seconds.

"Why…?" she asks at last, "Why did you give her up for me, Kazuhiko? I can't… I can't offer you anything yet. I don't know how I feel – I don't have time, I—"

Her words are cut off when Kazuhiko suddenly brings his face around to place a very deep, but tender kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen with surprise. Tears that had already begun to form at the corners drop as she closes her eyes. Hesitant at first of giving in, Lenore eventually caves and allows herself to be swept up into the moment. The pair of doctors hold the kiss for quite some time and part only when they have to breathe.

"Just being able to be with you is enough for me right now, Lenore," says Kazuhiko after a brief period of silence. He still hugs Lenore's waist from behind, but the woman's hands have slowly migrated down to rest upon his own. She leans back into him slightly. Her eyes, which had reopened following the kiss, close once again and she sighs softly.

"I don't know what will happen as time goes by," she murmurs, "But I… Have learned one thing, Kazuhiko. I shouldn't… Stand by in silence anymore." Her fingers tighten around his hands as she tenses, "…I shouldn't deny what I know I feel deep down inside… If I do, someone else might sweep up my one chance… To be with the one I love."

"Oh?" says Kazuhiko while nuzzling her neck softly, "And just who do you love, Dr. Stone?"

"I don't think you really have to ask that, Dr. Kazuma," whispers Lenore as a very faint blush begins to settle onto her features.

Smiling warmly, Kazuhiko looks back out at the night sky. Lenore does the same, but quietly wishes, deep down inside, that this moment would never end.


End file.
